gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories
The general soundtrack of ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' comprises radio stations that broadcast music and information to Liberty City, circa 1998. Because GTA Liberty City Stories is set in the exact location as Grand Theft Auto III, only three years earlier, some of the radio stations featured are seen as earlier counterparts of the radio stations in GTA III, while other listed stations and radio shows have suggestively ended broadcast by GTA III's timeline. Unlike Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and similar to GTA III, most songs on the radio were created by Rockstar for the game or are in the public domain. Also unlike GTA San Andreas, the radio stations featured in GTA Liberty City Stories are not dynamic, meaning their programming does not change during the course of the game, with the same programs and DJ announcements repeated. There are, for example, no updates referring to weather changes. The only exception are the "Liberty News" bulletins which play once - and only once - following major events in the game. Nonetheless, the GTA Liberty City Stories radio system maintains elements of continuity with both GTA III and GTA San Andreas, with DJs and callers reappearing from earlier games. For example, Richard Burns, the journalist for WCTR in GTA San Andreas, phones into LCFR. Another change is that some radio stations have a different DJ, which is noticeable in Lips 106, with Andee being the co-host to the older Cliff Lane. By GTA III, however, Andee is the sole DJ of the station. Radio stations Head Radio DJ: Michael Hunt (voiced by Russ Mottla) Genre: Pop, Adult Contemporary, Soft Rock, Pop Rock, R&B *Conor & Jay - Train *Cloud Nineteen - The One For Me *Purser - Take The Pain *L. Marie (feat. Raff) - Free Yourself *15 Ways - Drive *Rosco Stow - Welcome to the Real World *Vanilla Smoothie - Keep Dreaming All artists, with the exception of L. Marie, Raff and Conor & Jay, are fictional creations of Rockstar North. The band Conor & Jay also 'performed' a single for Head Radio in Grand Theft Auto 2 and GTA III. File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Full radio Double Cleff FM DJ: Sergio Boccino (Robert Blumenfeld) Genre: Classical, Opera *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - "E amore un ladroncello" (1790) *Giuseppe Verdi - "Anvil Chorus" (1853) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - "Overture" (1786) *Giuseppe Verdi - "Chorus of the Hebrew Slaves" (1842) *Giuseppe Verdi - "Tacea la notte placida" (1853) *Ruggiero Leoncavallo - "Vesti la giubba" (1892) This station always comes on when you steal a Leone Sentinel, Forelli Exsess, and Sindacco Argento. File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Double Cleff FM Full radio K-Jah DJ: Natalie Walsh Davis (Pascale Armand) Genre: Dancehall, Reggae *Peter Bouncer - "Ready for the Dancehall Tonight" (1986) *Kenny Knots - "Ring My Number" (1986) *Richie Davis - "You Ha Fe Cool" (1987) *Selah Collins - "Pick a Sound" (1986) *Kenny Knots - "Watch How the People Dancing" (1986) *Richie Davis - "Lean Boot" (1987) *Errol Bellot - "What a Wonderful Feeling" (1987) *Kenny Knots - "Run Come, Call Me" (1986) This station automatically comes on when you enter a Yardie Lobo. File:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Full radio Rise FM DJ: Boy Sanchez (Oliver Vaquer) Genre: House, Dance, Chicago House, Acid Techno, UK Garage *Moloko - "Sing it Back" (Boris Musical Mix) (1998) *Ultra Naté - "Free" (1997) *Happy Clappers - "I Believe" (1994)* *Eddie Amador - "House Music" (1998) *Kristine W - "Feel What You Want" (1994) *De'Lacy - "Hideaway" (Deep Dish Vocal Remix) (1995) *Sneaker Pimps - "Spin Spin Sugar" (Armand's Dark Garage Mix) (1997)* *Jaydee - "Plastic Dreams" (1992) *Ron Trent - "Altered States" (1993) *The Absolute - "There Will Come A Day" (Half Tab Dub) (1995) *Slam - "Positive Education" (1997) *Green Velvet - "Flash" (1995) *Robert Armani - "Circus Bells" (1993) *Josh Wink - "Higher State of Consciousness" (1995) This station automatically comes on when you enter a Cartel Cruiser. Songs marked with * don't appear in the mobile version. File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Full radio Lips 106 DJs: Cliff Lane (Ed McMann) and Andee (Shelley Miller) Genre: Top 40, Pop, R&B *Rudy La Fontaine - Funk in Time *Sawaar - Love is the Feeling *Sunshine Shine - Mine Until Monday *Credit Check - Get Down *Cool Timers - Tonight *Nina Barry - Bassmatic *The Jackstars - Into Something (Come on, Get Down) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Lips 106 Full radio Radio Del Mundo DJ: Panjit Gavaskar (Hajaz Akram) Genre: World, Indian, Pakistani, South Asian, Arabic * Ahmed Mneimneh - "Aini Bet Ref" (1981)* * Ofra Haza - "Im Nin'Alu" (1988)* *Farid El Attrach - "Hebeena Hebeena" (1974) * Natacha Atlas - "Kidda" (1997)* *Vijaya Anand - "Neeve Nanna (Only You Were Mine)" (1988) * Tawfiq Samira Tawfic - "Ballaa Tsoubou Hal Kahwa" (1963)* *Asha Bhonsle - "Dum Maro Dum" (1971) *Ananda Shankar - "Raghupati" (1970) Exclusive For Mobile Version: *Salatin El Tarab Orchestra - "Ah Ya Zein" (2005) *Michel Nahme - "Marmara" (?) *Mohamad Hussein - "Mariam Mariamti" (1988) *Mosavo - "Cedars of Lebanon (Lebanese Dabke)" (2005) *Mohamed Eskander - "La Tisalouni" (2008) This station always comes on when you steal a taxi or cabbie. Station taken off the air by 2001. Songs marked with * don't appear in the mobile version. File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Radio Del Mundo Full radio File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Radio Del Mundo Mobile Full radio MSX 98 DJs: MC Codebreaker Genre: Intelligent Jungle, Ambient Drum and Bass, Breakbeat Hardcore *Omni Trio - "Renegade Snares" (1993) *Renegade - "Terrorist" (1994) *Foul Play - "Finest Illusion (Legal Mix)" (1993) *Omni Trio - "Living For The Future (FBD Project Remix)" (1994) *DJ Pulse - "Stay Calm (Foul Play Remix)" (1994) *Hyper-On Experience - "Disturbance (Tango Remix)" (1994) *Higher Sense - "Cold Fresh Air" (1994) *Omni Trio - "Living For The Future" (1994) *Omni Trio - "Thru The Vibe (2 on 1 Remix)" (1994) *Deep Blue - "The Helicopter Tune" (1993) *Dead Dred - "Dred Bass" (1994) This is the default radio station in a Yakuza Stinger. The station is renamed as MSX FM in GTA III. File:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Full radio Flashback FM DJ: Reni Wassulmaier (Barbara Rosenblatt) Genre: Italo Disco, Disco *Giorgio Moroder - "I Wanna Rock You" (1979) *Giorgio Moroder - "E=MC²" (1979) *Giorgio Moroder - "From Here to Eternity" (1977) *Giorgio Moroder - "Chase" (1978) *Giorgio Moroder - "First Hand Experience in Second Hand Love" (1977) *Giorgio Moroder - "I'm Left, You're Right, She's Gone" (1977) This station automatically comes on when you enter a Triad Fish Van. File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Full radio The Liberty Jam DJ: DJ Clue Genre: '''East Coast Hip-Hop, Hip-Hop, Rap, Gangsta-Rap *Method Man - "All I Need" (1994) *Big Pun feat. Fat Joe - "Twinz (Deep Cover '98)" (1998) *DMX feat. DJ Clue, Drag-On, Jadakiss, Styles P. and Eve - "Ruff Ryders Anthem" (1998) *DMX feat. Sheek Louch - "Get At Me Dog" (1998) *Big Pun - "Beware" (1998) *Redman feat. Method Man - "Do What Ya Feel" (1996) *The L.O.X. - "Chain Gang Freestyle" (1998)* *Noreaga - "N.O.R.E." (1998) *Mobb Deep - "Shook Ones Pt.II" (1995) *The L.O.X. - "Chest2Chest Freestyle" (1998)* *Onyx feat. Big Pun and Noreaga - "Shut 'em Down (Remix)" (1998) *Raekwon - "Incarcerated Scarfaces" (1995) Station would be renamed Game Radio FM by 2001. Its frequency is mentioned on the radio as 101.3. This station automatically comes on when you enter a Diablo Stallion. Songs marked with * don't appear in the mobile version File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Full radio LCFR '''Liberty City Free Radio, abbreviated as LCFR, is a talk radio station much like WCTR in that it is comprised of several programs. All LCFR programs except Chatterbox are assumed to have not survived to reappear in GTA III. Liberty News * After completing certain "milestone" missions in the game, the first time Toni enters a vehicle and listens to the radio, which ever station is tuned will play a Liberty News bulletin featuring an unnamed female newscaster (who may well be Lianne Forget of GTA San Andreas' WCTR News as she is played by the same voice actress) discussing the event and sometimes announcing news headlines, like the opening of the Shoreside Lift Bridge into Shoreside Vale and the destruction of Fort Staunton. These bulletins play only once, but will repeat if the player gets wasted or leaves the vehicle when driving. File:GTA Liberty City Stories - LCFR Full radio Commercials Videos File:GTA Liberty City Stories - All radio stations Part 1 (Rev. 1) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - All radio stations Part 2 (Rev. 1) Glitches *If the players leaves and re-enters a vehicle, the radio will jump to a different part of the programming. This can be most prominently noticed when listening to LCFR. External links *Official Electron Zone Radio website *Official Lips 106 website, circa "1998" See Also *Radio Stations in GTA 1 *Radio Stations in GTA London *Radio Stations in GTA 2 *Radio Stations in GTA III *Radio Stations in GTA Vice City *Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas *Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories *Radio Stations in GTA IV *Radio Stations in GTA Chinatown Wars *Radio Stations in GTA V de:Radiosender (LCS) es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories pl:Stacje radiowe w GTA Liberty City Stories ru:Радиостанции в GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories